U'lyera Felicia
U'lyera Felicia - Disciple of the Hand, Reader of Books, and All-Around Grump. General Information U'lyera - or more commonly called just 'Lyera' - is a youthful twenty-four year old Seeker of the Sun miqo'te hailing from the southern region of Thanalan. Not long after her seventeenth birthday, she left her home in the Forgotten Springs to leave for Limsa Lominsa in the pursuit of knowledge at the Arcanist's Guild. Sadly, after three years of tireless training, Lyera found herself quite disenchanted with the idea of continuing in her magical studies. It became clear with the world's many conflicts that she'd only end up finding herself on battlefield after fruitless battlefield, throwing her life away with the craft of taking the lives of others. And so she left, with dreams of exploring the world that ultimately found itself fraught with troubles - mainly of the financial variety. For quite some time, Lyera found herself living in Gridania, where she picked up quite a few, more practical skills, primarily that of carpentry. Though the work earned her enough gil to travel here and there from time to time, she ultimately found herself back in Thanalan, where she'd opened her own woodworking shop with the idea that she could make quite a living selling locally what typically came imported from the Black Shroud. And though she makes enough to survive on, being bound to one place left her feeling empty-hearted once more - this time, with a far diminished ability to simply pack up and leave. And so, she went on in a state of vague complacence, content to live and work from her lonely little shop. Still so very young, and yet already worn down by the world's woes... Appearance Lyera can generally be considered a 'cute' or even attractive young woman, at least whenever she wasn't looking like she hadn't slept in weeks. She is clearly one who has become tired of the world around her judging from that dull look in those honey colored eyes of hers - a perpetual (albeit slight) frown resting upon her soft, lightly colored lips. Despite her seemingly uncaring demeanor, she does tend to take decent care of herself - something that is quite clear in her well-kept and pleasantly smooth (on most days) brown hair. Though usually kept tied into a ponytail or something similar, Lyera may sometimes choose to take on a more feminine appearance and let those chestnut locks flow their full length down to about the middle of her back. In terms of overall figure, Lyera possesses the clear curves of a woman with averagely sized hips and a slightly above average D-cup bosom, though she is far from a dainty lass. All over her body, the miqo'te has plenty of subtle musculature, and the dirt often found beneath her short, messy nails suggests that she is no stranger to the labors of the land - And yet her commonly slouched stature or general state of low energy tells a different story of a girl who would rather sit at home and relax with a nice book. Mannerisms Lyera is the kind of girl who would just rather keep her head down, avoiding too much conversation aside from the odd days where she manages to work up enough confidence or self frustration to force herself to get out and be social. This attitude is quite clear in the way she carries herself - often slouching or crossing her arms over her stomach to close herself off from those around her while keeping her shoulders slumped and her head low. She's not quite 'shy', though, and will work her way into conversations if it manages to take enough of her interest. Typically, she can be seen with her gaze set towards someone else's conversation, listening in from a safe distance to take in what she hears and learn of the topic before inserting herself into it. If Lyera's looking towards you, she's most likely interested in what you're saying. ... Or maybe she's just checking you out. Once in a conversation, she typically has no accent or anything that stands out like others might have, but she does speak in quite a heavy mumble most of the time - just enough to be understood, but likely not something one can pick up from a distance. Skills and Capabilities Arcanist - Early lessons (dropped out) Carpenter - Mildly talented Combat - Unrefined, but with potential Bartending - Passable (Barely) Category:Characters